The present invention relates to low calorie meat products and processes for producing the products.
In advanced countries, in order to prevent diseases of adult people caused by excessive intake of fat and cholesterol, it is recommended that intake of fat, especially intake of animal fat should be restricted.
Concerning a low calorie meat product, paste products of minced meat such as sausages were disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Nos. 63-254962 and 61-19467. However, a patent concerning low calorie meat products for steaks could not be found.
Concerning meat products for steaks, processes for producing marbled meat were disclosed in Japanese patent publication Nos. 60-49472 and 59-23777. However, in these processes, a liquid containing fat is injected into meat.
Since eating habits change, much meat for steaks is demanded. Common meat for steaks contains fat having high energy and cholesterol values. Then, lean meat having low energy and cholesterol values is substituted for the above meat. Those values of the lean meat are estimated low, and its texture is tough and not juicy.